Fairy Dust
by SunshineNerds
Summary: Fairy Dust is known to fix everything, except Ellie Rie's big mystery situation. How's a fairy to pick between two human boys with a murder out to get her?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_15 years ago…_

"It's your fault!" The man furiously yelled. He was shaking in anger, jaw clenched, with a knife trembling in his hands. He was concealed in the shadows, thirsty for revenge.

He lunged forward and the couple in front of him screamed as the knife cut through their skin.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I ran out the door in a rush, not wanting to miss the bus.

"Bye Pappy and Ma!" I yelled to my grandparents.

They both waved and Ma yelled, "Have a good day, Ellie!"

I pushed my legs harder as I ran down the street, quickly turning the corner to see the mustard yellow school bus still loading kids.

I sighed in relief and slowed my pace down. I climbed on and headed towards an empty seat near the middle of the bus. I stared out the window, watching the trees fly past me.

Sebastopol was a tiny town, full of any plants that were green with a stem. It was the middle of August, the air foggy and smelled of mist. This was the time of year that would sometimes rain with the occasional thunder and lightning storm.

I flew forward as the bus suddenly stopped. I looked back out the window and saw a head of light electric blonde hair. Olivia was my life long best friend. Over summer she had cut her hair as an A-line to her shoulders and bangs just above her eyebrows. She waved excitedly and I could picture her bright blue eyes shining with happiness as they often were. I smiled and waved back.

Olivia hurried on the bus, shoving the person in front of her to the side and hopped next to me.

"Hey!" The boy she had shoved protested but stopped short when he saw her face.

Olivia looked up and gave him her puppy dog eyes and her innocent smile. "I'm so sorry."

"Uh…That's ok…" The boy said with a dazed expression.

Olivia just flashed another dazzling smile before turning to me and let all the gossip she had heard, since I last saw her, come out.

"…And then Johnny broke up with Amber! Can you believe it! I didn't believe it at first but they are 100% not together…." She babbled away.

I sighed, I was used to this. This was our normal routine: Olivia telling me the latest drama and me tuning her out.

Olivia leaned in and whispered in my ear, "There's a meeting tonight."

I turned to her, "At Clover Haven?"

She bobbed her head up and down, "At 8 tonight."

I nodded at her before turning to stare back out the window to see the bus pulling into the school parking lot.

Olivia linked our arms together as we walked towards the building, "Welcome to the first day of our Junior year!"

The boy behind us giggled in a high pitch voice. If we both hadn't turned around I would have thought he was a girl. Olivia and I watched him walk away.

"Poor kid, hasn't hit puberty, and at this rate, probably never will…" Olivia stated

"That or he's gay," I murmured. We both stared at him thoughtfully.

Olivia shrugged, "Oh well, not our problem. See you later!"

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder.

I climbed the steps into my new English classroom. I looked at the tall, lanky teacher. His lanyard read, "Mr. Bertly " His paper white skin shone over his dark brown hair and eyes. His circular glasses slipping down his nose every few seconds.

"Alphabetical order by last name kids," He announced as the bell rang. Kids randomly sat down hoping to sit in the right seat and the rest stood there awkwardly.

"Hey guys, this is English, you need to be creative! In English you write stories and make new stories like your going to MAKE your own list on where to sit," Mr. Bertly hinted.

The rest of the class sat down anywhere. I sat in the middle back of the classroom.

"Hope you like where you sit, these are your seats for the rest of the year."

I glanced at the girl next to me; she was a preppy cheerleader. I looked on my other side to see a twig guy that smelled like B.O. I mentally made a note to buy some deodorant for the kid. There was no way that I was going to sit next to the guy smelling like that, I would die during the first week!

"Miss…" The teacher trailed off.

I looked up to see him staring at me.

"Rie," I answered.

"Miss Rie, would you please move to this desk?"

I followed his finger pointing to the seat right in front of his desk.

I held back a groan and politely nodded. I gathered my school supplies and headed towards my new assigned chair.

When I had settled down I looked up at Mr. Bertly to see him looking at me, but quickly reverted his gaze away when our eyes met.

So I was going to start everyday with Mr. Creeper, just my luck.

The bell rang and the rest of my classes were a blur until 6th hr, Biology with Mrs. Gomez. I had seen Mrs. Gomez around before since I had lived here my whole life. She was an older woman with the sweetest heart. She was a friend of my grandma. She was plump and had a head of white curls with spectacles that hung from her nose.

When I arrived to her classroom, Mrs. Gomez was directing students to sit according to the seating chart in her hand.

"What's your name, dear?" She kindly asked.

"Ellyn Rie, but I go by Ellie," I replied.

"Ok, your seat will be in that back corner." She pointed before going back to her seating chart to fix my name.

I sat down and started to daydream, waiting for class to begin.

"Now that were all settled in, I would like you to get to know your new partner!"

I spun to face Seth Johnson. I had never talked to him before but from what I heard he was a nice guy, a little on the quiet side. His light brown hair fell down his forehead in a mess, almost covering his soft blue eyes. He had black rectangle framed glasses to complete his nerd look, a hot nerd at that…

He extended his hand out with a friendly smile saying, "Hey, I'm Seth."

I reluctantly looked at his hand before offering, "I'm Ellie." I took his hand and felt the familiar feeling of the world closing in before going black.

_I stared at my younger self in surprise. It was myself at the age of 5, with my auburn hair is two high pigtails with a pink ribbon tied in them. I was wearing a pink and white striped shirt with jean overalls. I was swinging my legs while on the swings with a big toothy grin._

_It was autumn, the leaves turning to orange, red, and brown. A few were beginning to flutter to the ground._

_A mini version of Seth in the sand box glanced up and gawked at my younger self with wide eyes. He kept looking from the sand and back to little me._

I blinked, dazed. I glanced up to see Seth gazing at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" He inquired. He put his hand on my elbow to show his worry for me, but before I could answer I was pulled once again to the blackness.

_We, grandpa, grandma, and I, were in Bethie's Ice Cream Parlor. A calendar on the wall showed that it was May 11, my birthday. I remembered this day; I just couldn't understand why Seth had this memory._

_Seth was off at the counter by the register. He was whispering to Bethie that it was my birthday. Bethie started to walk away; he called her back and asked her to give me these flowers. In his hands were five white daisies, my favorite flower._

_Bethie smiled at him before going off in the back. A moment later Bethie and the other workers came up to me, and started to sing Happy Birthday and handed me a free ice cream along with five white daisies._

_I had always wondered how the workers knew it was my birthday._

I was flashed back into reality.

"Ellie?" Seth inquired, reaching to touch my hand again. I flinched away; I hated taking advantage of people from their memories. His memories didn't make sense. I had never even talked to Seth before today and he gave me flowers and knew my birthday.

"Oh sorry" I began, "I didn't eat breakfast so I tend zone out, super tired"

" Don't worry about it! I tend to do that to," he confessed, but I had a suspicion that he was lying. His lips slid into an easy-going grin.

I smiled back at him.

"So Ellie about myself, I like taking long walks on the beach, fluffy things and poking things with a stick," he chuckled.

" You're kidding, right?" I giggled.

"Would you ever talk to me again if I did?"

"Hmmm maybe if you paid me… " I flirted. "How about 15 dollars a day?"

He laughed. "Tell me about yourself Ellie," Seth said.

"Well I live with my grandparents, my favorite color is purple and I can fly."

"Oh I see, is this flying thing kind of like a flying magic carpet ride?" he flirted back.

"I guess you could put it that w-"

"Kay class, this is the paper that goes over the topics we'll go over the following year" Mrs. Gomez interrupted, her hand indicating the stack of papers. "Now, get out of my classroom and have a good day," she instructed.

Everyone seemed to rush out of the room but I needed to pack up my supplies. Seth stayed behind with me.

I smiled at him, "Thanks for waiting for me."

He shrugged, "It's no problem."

We walked out together.

"So where's your next classroom?" Seth asked.

"I have Clay with Mr. Colbalt," I answered.

"Oh," Seth sighed. "I have Math with Sanderson."

"I had her 3rd hour. She's okay, I guess. Though she's pretty strict. Make a good impression on her today, she seems like one of those teachers where impressions last forever."

He laughed, "Thanks for the warning. See you tomorrow."

I waved as he left and then headed off in the opposite direction.

Mr. Colbalt was probably the most easy-going teacher I had and ever will have. The only time he interacted with the class was when he did the attendance. After that he sat at his desk in the front of the room, reading this monstrous book called, "The Worlds Greatest Sculptures."

I pulled out the current book I was reading. It was the last book in the Pendragon series. I was rereading it since it had always been one of my favorite series growing up.

_Buzzzzz…_

I checked my pocket to see a text from Olivia

Hey! Anything interesting happen today?

I debated whether to tell her about Seth.

Not really, I talked with Seth Johnson today

I waited for Olivia to text back but she never did which was odd of someone like her.

I shrugged it off.

"…He was sooo hot!" squealed the girl behind me. I think her name was Julie Guttonal. Her blonde hair framing her face, like a Barbie doll.

"You should go talk to him!" babbled Kandice Anlyis, another blonde airhead.

"Of course I will!" she giggled, "How can he resist my face?" Julie bragged.

"Totally" Kandice agreed. "He'll be here on Monday, right?"

"I think so-" said Julie but was cut off by the bell, signaling the end of the day. She still had on a thoughtful expression while walking out the door.

I hopped onto my bus. I tried to convince my Grandparents to come pick me up everyday but they always said "The bus is all part of the high school experience" But really I think two years of a bus is enough experience. I should get my drivers license but again they're scared I'd crash. Olivia skipped onto the bus and slid into the seat next to me.

"Sorry for not texting you back, that one English teacher Mr. Bertly took my phone…" Olivia complained.

"Dude, he put me into the seat right in front of him!" I exclaimed.

The bus stopped and the movement of kids standing up could be heard. As I stood up to get off, Olivia muttered, "Don't be late for the meeting tonight."

I nodded and stepped off the bus.


End file.
